moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lordaeron Border Conflicts
* * * * * Ren'dorei}}|side2 = * **Sunfury * * |place = Lordaeron|commanders1 = None (Officially)|commanders2 = None (Officially)|forces1 = Gilnean Soldiers Stromic Soldiers Lordaeranian Remnants High Elf Soldiers Void Elf Soldiers |forces2 = Orcish Grunts Goblin Grenaders Forsaken Soldiers Silvermoon Defenders Sunfury Remnants |casual1 = Undetermined|casual2 = Undetermined}} Summary NOTE: This article is pure fanon and is optional to opt into being a lore thing. It is currently in its first draft so the writing is... poor quality. I will be fixing this up in the future. The Post-Fall of the Black Empire Northern Conflicts (also known simply as the Lordaeron Border Conflicts) ''are a series of unofficial skirmishes and minor battles between the Horde and Alliance taking place after the fall of the Black Empire. Fought primarily by bitter and hateful veterans of the Fourth War, these conflicts are mostly sparked by crossing of territories or mutual engagement from both the Horde and Alliance over land and survival. Motives '''Kingdom of Gilneas:' The recently reclaimed Kingdom of Gilneas is populated with soldiers fearful of more assaults from forsaken seeking to re-establish themselves in the Silverpine Forest, and have begun to kill on sight. The Bloodfang Pack and some sections of the Gilnean army have also been presumed to hunt Forsaken in Hillsbrad out of revenge. KIngdom of Lordaeron: 'Remnants of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, especially survivors of Southshore continue the fight against the Horde in Hillsbrad. Predicted to be supported by the Gilneans, they have made numerous efforts to sabotage the forsaken and blood elves from strengthening their Lordaeron outposts. They hope to make Lordaeron safe again and prevent the possibility of future blighting. '''Kingdom of Stromgarde: '''Like Gilneas, many Stromics remain paranoid about the Horde population in Arathi and lead raids against the survivors of Ar'gorok. Seeing it as insurance for Stromgarde's well-being if another war comes, these Stromics are fanatical and effective hunters of the orcs and goblins in the area. '''Silver Covenant: '''Some opportunistic members of the Silver Covenant have taken advantage of the increasing Alliance presence in the northlands and pushed forward into the Ghostlands. They hope to weaken the southern border defense of Quel'Thalas so the Alliance could potentially establish a viable siege camp, should a day come when they attempt to take Silvermoon. '''Kingdom of Quel'Thalas: '''After the Alliance's re-established presence in Arathi, Gilneas, the plaguelands and partially the Ghostlands, some Sin'dorei have tasked themselves with weakening their hold so that Silvermoon would not fall if another war was to come. '''Forsaken: '''After the fall of the capital city, the forsaken have been struggling to maintain their hold over the southern areas of Lordaeron, especially after Stromgarde has been reclaimed. Pressed on both sides by bitter stromic, gilnean and lordaeranian veterans, the forsaken continue their war to hold onto their last home in the eastern kingdoms. Some forsaken also actively attack the humans of the area in revenge for what happened at the capital city, and some forsaken have been spotted deep into Alliance territory such as Silverpine and the Plaguelands. '''Ar'gorok Survivors: '''Upon Ar'gorok's destruction a large amount of Horde forces escaped into the wilderness, only to be hunted down by the people of Stromgarde. Survivors fortunate enough have found their way to the safety of Hammerfall, but some orcish and goblin survivors are forced into a fight for their lives in the various forests of Arathi. [[Astral Kingdoms|'Astral Kingdoms]]:''' Under an Imperialist Doctrine, the Astral Kingdoms seek to expand their borders and influence through their subject states; the Principality of the Crystaldale and the Duchy of Arcadia. Primarily, the Crystaldale will be granted land in Quel'Thalas once the Amastrillian Invasion of Quel'Thalas is over, whilst Arcadia will be expanded through the Plaguelands. Currently, the military might in both theatres are unmatched, given that two of the esteemed Violet Legions, III and VII, are near the Plaguelands, and the I Legion is in Quel'Thalas, under command of the legendary Grand General Alexanya Moonfall. Alliance & Horde Official Stance The Alliance and Horde governments as a whole publicly condemn these conflicts during a ceasefire, and deny any of their involvement. However, more anti-Alliance/Horde politicians and commanders purposefully turn a blind eye or secretly support and participate in these skirmishes and battles, hoping to secure an advantage for their respective factions in the event of another war. Warzones '''Silverpine Forest Type: Skirmishes, small battles. The conflict in Silverpine forest is primarily fought between Gilnean and Forsaken forces, and these clashes range from two combatants to two hundred. The conflict in Silverpine is currently in the Horde's favor as they have conquered several minor territories in the woods. Hillsbrad Foothills Type: Skirmishes, small battles, large battles. The conflict in Hillsbrad is the largest of these northern border tensions, as it is the mid-point in the northlands and a large bastion of both Alliance and Horde presence. With the country filled with patriotic, vengeful and/or reclamation driven members of the Alliance and Horde, there are constant attacks and defenses over the land. The conflict in Hillsbrad is currently in the Alliance's favor, however the Horde is losing only by a slim margin. Arathi Highlands ''' Type: Skirmishes, guerrilla warfare. The conflict in Arathi by comparison is the smallest current conflict after Stromgarde was reclaimed. The Horde-hunters are meeting little to no resistance from the Horde survivors of Ar'gorok, though there have been several cases of Horde survivor victories as well. '''Ghostlands Type: Guerrilla warfare, large battles. With the opening provided by the Ghosts of the Past Conflict, the high elves of the silver covenant and some Ren'dorei have successfully infiltrated the Ghostlands and combined forces with the Kaldorei. Currently the Sunfury remnants have kept the attacks under control, and the two forces are at a stalemate over territory. In addition to this, the Astral Kingdoms had launched an invasion via the Forgotten Coast, and are preparing for further inland marching and occupation of Sin'dorei territory. Plaguelands Type: Skirmishes, guerrilla warfare, small battles, large battles. Although minor, some forsaken forces have found their way into the plaguelands to fight with the Alliance in hopes of regaining small semblances of control over the area. These conflicts are mostly un-noticeable, consisting of hitting Alliance supply runs or battling warriors who step too far from their accompanying party. Currently, the plaguelands is heavily in Alliance favor. Whilst the invasion in Quel'Thalas continues on under the Grand General of Amastril, the Astral Kingdoms had prepared for a secondary invasion into the Plaguelands in order to expand the Duchy of Arcadia and the overall borders of the imperial demesne. At the moment, the only fighting experienced in this endeavor is between the Violet Legions and remaining Scourge holdouts loyal to the Cult of the Damned.